


Baby

by VolatileHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Childbirth, Children, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Love, M/M, Motherhood, Omega Verse, Other, Pack Bonding, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremon is excited to meet his newborn alpha-son, but he gets an omega instead. He doesn't really care. Check tags for more detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to explain a few things beforehand so that you all understand this story a bit better...
> 
> 1\. Alpha babies bond with their mothers after their birth by being held/nursing.  
> 2\. Omega babies bond with their fathers after birth by being held and having some sort of skin-to-skin contact with him. (Such as when the baby grabs Eremon's finger.)  
> 3\. Eremon's name is pronounced EH-reh-mahn.  
> 4\. Emile's name is pronounced eh-MEEL  
> 5\. Casta's name is pronounced CA(as in apple)-sta  
> 6\. All of my stories are based in an omegaverse where there are only male alphas and male omegas because I like penises okay

Eremon stood beside his panting mate, whose legs were settled upon stirrups. The omega’s soft body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He gave off the scent of pain and distress. The alpha stroked his lover’s sweaty hair back and held his hand, whose current gasp on his own left blood and bruises behind. 

He smiled to himself as the babe came out screaming. The cord was swiftly cut and the pink, messy thing was swaddled in a blue blanket and carried off to be cleaned. His child’s whole life flashed before his eyes—he would be an alpha, the doctors said. He’d be strong and courageous like his father, but handsome and kind like his mother. Eremon would take him hiking and camping, teach him how to fend for himself. They’d play sports and stay up late watching action and horror films that his mate would disapprove of. He’d be smart, too. He’d grow up to be successful, with a nice job and a beautiful mate. 

Eremon was already day dreaming about grandchildren when the doctor came back in with the baby, whose screeching had simmered down to a high-pitched whimpering. 

Except… the blanket was yellow?

Instead of giving the infant to Eremon’s mate—it was imperative that alpha babes bond with their mother soon after birth—it was handed to the confused alpha, who cradled his son in his arms with a stunned look. 

“It seems that there was a mistake. The ultrasound images failed to capture a complete image of the vulva…” He smiled lopsidedly at the new father and added, “So, you’ve got a healthy, beautiful baby omega. Congratulations!” 

Eremon thanked him absentmindedly and stared at the child, who had calmed down. The boy’s chubby cheek rested against Eremon’s chest.

He fell in love instantly. 

“Oh,” Casta smiled from the bed, his vision black around the edges, “He… He’s perfect.” He chuckled to himself. “A little omega…” 

All Eremon could focus on was the infant in his arms as their bond strengthened. Nothing else existed but the bundle of pure love in his arms. He offered his finger and the babe grasped it immediately, the chubby hand not even able to wrap around it completely. The babe gurgled and squealed a bit. Eremon felt his heart explode. 

“Hi, baby.” He smiled. Eremon suddenly wondered if his son would like doing all of the things he’d imagined them doing. Would he rather learn archery or play dress up? Either way, Eremon would be more than happy to participate. He wanted the same things for his son, regardless of his status. 

A warm hand on his leg caught his attention, and he turned to his mate. 

“Eremon, what will we name him?

He hadn’t thought of that. They had previously decided upon Oran, but that was a masculine name. He looked into his son’s glassy blue eyes and without so much of a second thought, he said, “Emile.” 

“Emile.” Casta smiled. “I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an hour, so I'm sorry it's short and not very good quality. But if you did happen to like it, you can leave a comment or a prompt and maybe I'll write something for you! I'm going to try to start posting more frequently, but they'll most likely be drabbles. What do you think? Is that a good idea? Let me know. I love interacting with you guys.


End file.
